


Here Again

by lusentoj



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: Cryogenic beds exist, so Kircheis doesn't you-know-what.Spoilers!: If you haven't yet seen that Lohengramm carries a locket, don't read this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the LJ kink meme](http://in-particulate.livejournal.com/5780.html). Prompt: "for Kircheis not to die".
> 
> A/N: I don't remember anything about what they call each other so deal with it.

"Kircheis!" Lohengramm reached for him, fingers trembling to the sticky-red pool at his shoulder, the soft parts of him limp and wet. The look he gets in return is fond, so fond. "We'll be together, you and I, oh, and Annerose, and the universe will be ours, oh just think of, think of —"  
  
The nude stretch of his wrist is uncharacteristically wide, bone-white cape pushed away at a foreign angle across his shoulders, back a willowly bend to the floor. Red, all around him, with the hard tendrils of carpet pressing beneath his knees. And Kircheis thinks of something, the waft of a smile in the lines around his eyes.  
  
"Your Honor," says Oberstein, a bit more forcefully than the last. Warm hands remove his own, but there's an oddly-cloying sweat that slips down past his cufflinks to settle, dew-like, at the corners of his arms. "The cryobed is here."  
  
"Cryobed?" the melody of his voice dips wrong as Oberstein holds him by his outer edges, feet planted widely with heavy, soldier's boots. The blood seeps further into the floor behind his legs, as if evening come to greet him.   
  
"Once he rests... Well." voice calm and unwanted. Oberstein's gaze moves to the side and then returns for a steady expression, eyes flickering here and there. Everyone behind him manages with gestures, nods and footwork, while Lohengramm's thoughts trickle and puddle in the way.  
  
—————————  
  
"It isn't my place to say," and here a pause, as if those words were in fact untruth, "but perhaps Lord Kircheis would rather you continue your plans." Oberstein's hands are folded behind his back, posture straight.  
  
"I can't without him." the mumble bursts forth, petering into the beginning of a series of hitched breaths before he covers his eyes again, arms resting atop the cryobed as if he could feel through the glass. His legs are drawn together under the ornamental chair, and on his plate the jellied offal has been picked to pieces without diminishing in weight.  
  
"It wouldn't do for him to wake and find you've failed, Your Honor. If I may make a suggestion," Lohengramm's mouth scrunches up in distaste, the glint of tear-trails as he turns his head to the nearby wall, "the Alliance may well have medical technology that we do not."  
  
After a moment Lohengramm's fingers shake, gripping the domed edge of the bed. Kircheis' skin hasn't even been cleaned, and the uniform is crusty and matted against his chest.  
  
"And if they don't, our combined populations would be enough to discover it. Isn't that right?"   
  
Reinhard rises.


End file.
